goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
PornStar505 misbehaves at James Horner's funeral/Beaten up by The King Of The Monsters
Summary: Annet Myer is crying about the death of James Horner suffering a aviation accident. Transcript: Part 2: The Visitors Punish PornStar505 *PornStar505's Dad: Wow, PornStar505. There are so many visitors who are here to see you! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I can't believe you called the muppet babies stupid after your parents called me and my friends on the phone and told us what you did!! Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. My 9 year old brother and I are very disappointed in you for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Now you really pissed off Kion and the Lion Guard!! Nyakkii: It is I, Nyakkii Momoyama! You are worst like Harry Forshew, Fire Bro and Baseball Bro for making foot fetish pictures out of me and killing people!! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! No more porn stuffs for you bad boy! Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba, calling the muppet babies stupid is very bad for you! Plus, you are not going trick or treating this year because the only thing to do is to kill us! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife, Ramurin and I are very disappointed in you for calling the babies stupid! That was very retarded and immature! Kikko Hayashida: It is I, Kikko Hayashida. You will lose your chances to see any Paramount movies when they come out in theaters! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! Angelica Pickles, Kikko Hayashida and I called every single store manager in the world to ban you from buying things made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and serial killer lover ever just like Harry Forshew! Senichi Tanaka: It is I, Senichi Tanaka. Because of what you did, you really pissed off Kion and the Lion Guard and they will severely beat you up!! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. We're extremely pissed off at you for looking up pornography and killing more people! Rei Kobayashi: Rei Kobayashi here! You are very worse than Fire Bro! Kento Koshiba: It is I, Kento Koshiba. We are very furious in you for breaking the Circle of Life by insulting Nowi and for making grounded out of me! Now we are going to have to pay $995 quadrillion to repair all of the damages done to the Pride Land's largest Japanese towns and cities and to support the Pride Land's human population with lots of food, water, shelter, education, sanitation supplies and medical supplies and bring all of the Pride Land's wildlife population to zoos all over Japan and South Korea and their gigantic overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean thanks to you calling Nowi stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life! That will take forever to get all of that money! Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will let Kento Koshiba come and beat you up! Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! Start paying attention to Disney and that is final and if you torment us with the South Park theme song to piss me off, I will attack you with my lightsaber! Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki, every time when South Park comes, we will change the channel from Comedy Central to Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! Don't even think about tickling Kirinta Kusano's feet with feathers or else I will call the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars or force me to watch Family Guy, I will make a grounded video out of you! Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. I'm very pissed off at you for misbehaving at the funeral today! You will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco when it comes out in theaters! Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. If you made more foot fetish pictures out of me, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you! Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. Don't even think about beating up Mimirin Midorihara or else, you'll be sent to San Fransokyo! Captain Price: I'm Captain Price from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, me and the Special Air Service will attack you! Bendy: I'm Bendy, no being mean to people! Alice Angel: I'm Alice Angel, I will smash Cynthia with the hammer! Also, if you made a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! Boris the Wolf: I'm Boris the Wolf. I will call Santa and tell him not to give you any presents this Christmas and you'll be getting coal in your stocking and you'll also get Shimajirō DVDs! Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. I'm sick and tired of you making more foot fetish pictures out of me! Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, I will let my girlfriend Kumakki Mashiro come and severely beat you up extremely hard to the point she'll break all of your bones!!! Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. Start paying attention to Nintendo and that is a strong and capital final! Ruby: I'm Ruby, why should we have to like you? Sapphire: I'm Sapphire, your no fun because you insulted the muppet babies Emerald: I'm Emerald, i am going to tie you with the flower Parappa the Rapper: I'm Parappa the Rapper, I'm gonna outrap you for insulting the baby Muppets with the F word! Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Angelica, I called every single pop singer Ratso Catso likes to ban you from coming to their concerts!! Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for calling the babies stupid! Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You will be forced to see Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters! Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You are considered to be the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover in the whole entire world!! Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are a very bad girl for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands at the same time!! No more Paramount and Nickelodeon for you, naughty girl! Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very disappointed in you for calling the babies stupid! Daniel Tiger: Daniel Tiger here. I'm very furious at you for misbehaving at James Homer's funeral!! Don't even think about hiring Princess Davidddizor, Moe, Joe, Dora, Pedro, Edro, Shreeky, Steven, Carrie, Jimmy Five and Smudge to carry out a deadliest 9/11 sized biological terrorist attack on my country to kill hundreds and thousands of innocent European civilians or else, I will call the GIGN to arrest you!! Kion: I'm Kion. If you disrespect the Circle of Life one more time or hire Kim Jong Un and his agents to carry out a massive and deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attack on the Pride Lands to kill millions of innocent Japanese people living there, I will use my Roar of the Elders on you!! Kiara: I'm Kiara. We Pridelanders are very furious at you for misbehaving at James Homer's funeral today! Zuri: I'm Zuri. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings? Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. You are worse than Moe and Joe! Amy: I'm amy, you suck because the muppets were born and I love them Eris: I'm Eris, I am going to fire all the store managers every time you get any Paramount or Nickelodeon DVDs or VHS Cody: I'm Cody, I will take away all your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff! Jeffrey: I'm Jeffrey, start paying attention to our video game series Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You will go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters!! Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I hate you and I hate your videos! Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail! You are worse than Harry Forshew! Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby, how dare you call the muppet babies stupid! Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby, I agree with my mom! Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride, you are worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky! Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH! Shame on you for calling the muppet babies stupid! Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse! WHAT KIND OF PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON LOVER ARE YOU?!!! Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. You are really pissing me off with your bad behavior! Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit! We cannot stand you always crying like a big baby!! Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You will like Maple Town and that is final! Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst Paramount amd Nickelodeon girl I have ever seen in my life! Suzie Squirrel: I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you, Angelica! Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me eat way too much food at the same time! Roobear: I'm Roobear Koala. What I heard from the call was that you insulted the Muppet babies! Laura: I'm Laura Koala! You are worse than Walter and his brothers! Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you dare beat up my girlfriend Laura, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! Floppy Rabbit: I'm Floppy Rabbit, I invent things better than you! Mimi Rabbit: I'm Mimi Rabbit, I agree with floppy! Tori: I'm Tori! Donah: I'm Donah! Rai: I'm Rai! Sena: I'm Sena! Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done today! Luna: I'm Luna Minami! I hate you for calling the Muppet Babies stupid! YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! You are a bad girl, for what you did to the muppet babies Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! I will never like you because you insulted the muppet babies! If you call Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King, I will beat you up! Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You are a very bad girl for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. If you made a grounded video out of Mimirin Midorihara and her family, I will come over and beat you up! Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. Don't even think about tickle torturing Roll Light or else you'll be sent to Zootopia! Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. If you made a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter I'm disappointed on what you did, start liking us and quit liking Paramount and Nickelodeon! Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! If you tickle torture Kirinta Kusano, I will beat you up! Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno and I agree with Naruto. If you tickle torture Casey Kelp with acrylic paint, Lucina is going to slash you with a dagger. Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with Sakura and Naruto, All of your Paramount stuff will be donated and your Cynthia doll will be burned once and for all! Hinata: I'm Hinata, how dare you kill my Grumpig and Talonflame? Your Cynthia Doll will be burned and beaten once and for all! yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100! You totally lost tickets to see Paramount films. Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. You are very worse than Theory T! Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! My Melody: I'm My Melody. You are a bad girl like Kuromi and her friends! Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video, you are worse than Dark Bowser, Baseball Bro, Rookie and Fire Bro! Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw. Angelica Pickles, you're going to have permanent detention for calling the babies stupid! You'll forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon for bullying Azura. Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike! You are very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad girl and a very bad student of mine! Mr. Alan: I'm Mr. Alan! You are a very bad student of mine like just Theory T, COC* A EGG U R, and Harry Forshew! Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs Stevenson, you are so naughty in the classroom, and you will do math tests every time you're in school! Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. I'll put you to dead meat. You are very bad student of mine just like Dark Bowser, Rookie, Cash Bro, Popple and Curve Bro! Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. You have been a bad boy and a bad student that I am going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year at GoAnimate High school! Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You're nothing but a complete savage for calling the babies stupid! Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you with my sword!! Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. If you get in dead meat, you'll be sent to Zootopia! Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara for no reason, Shimajirō Shimano will call me on the phone and tell me to permanently take you away to Zootopia! Moana: I'm Moana, calling the muppet babies stupid has go to be one of the worst things you had ever done!! Maui: I'm Maui. If you kidnap Belldandy and tickle her feet for no reason with acrylic paint, I will rupture your arteries with my hook!! Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your Nick Jr. stuffs, Justin Bieber stuffs and Cynthia dolls once and for all!! Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you tickle Giffany's feet with acrylic paint, I will freeze you to death with my ice powers and you will suffer from frostbite! Anna: I'm Anna. If you tickle torture Azura for no reason with acrylic paint, I will punch you in the face really hard that you will get a bloody nose! Olaf: I'm Olaf. You are a very bad girl for calling the babies stupid! Don't even think about kidnapping Annet Myer to tickle her feet everytime she visits Azura or else Shimajirō Shimano and Hana Shimano will beat you up! Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. If you tickle torture Seaberry Delight for no reason, you'll be sent to Castle Krakenburg!! Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very good beating for calling the babies stupid. Professor Kukui: I'm Professor Kukui, I am very mad in you for calling the muppet babies stupid, and I am going to tell Ash Ketchum and his friends about your bad behavior, and nobody's ever gonna play with you anymore, nobody's gonna talk to you anymore, everyone will threaten you and furthermore Ash Ketchum: I'm ash ketchum, I agree with Professor Kukui Lillie: I'm Lillie, you are worse than Gladion and Lusamine Lana: I'm Lana! If you tickle torture Minerva Mink with Acrylic Paint, I will get Wishiwashi to bite you! Mallow: i'm mallow, if you crash my computer, Lurantis will beat you up Sophocles: I'm Sophocles, I will force you to like festival plaza many times Kiawe: I'm Kiawe! If you annoy Kikko Hayashida with the Bubble Guppies theme song, I will call Marowak and he will put you on fire! VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT! You are very worse than COC* A EGG U R and Althea Andrea!! Mac: I'm Mac. I am very furious at you for calling the muppet babies stupid! Bloo: I'm Bloo, your behavior makes me furious for calling the muppet babies stupid Coco: I'm Coco! No calling the muppet babies stupid! Wilt: I'm wilt, for calling the muppets stupid, You'll play wii sports and wii sports resort Frankie: I'm Frankie. I'll donate your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to Foster's and you'll never get them back ever again!! Blossom: I'm Blossom. Start paying attention to our show or else the Sailor Scouts will beat you up! Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! Don't even think about tickling Linkle's feet with acrylic paint because if you do, Beetle Mania and I will beat you up! Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. If you make Marurin Sasaki angry with the Ni Hao, Kai-lan theme song, she and I will beat you up! Akio Asakura: Ako Asakura here! If you tickle Roll Light's feet for no reason with acrylic paint, I will get Goku and the Z Fighters to beat you up! Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! You will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. Don't even think about calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King Broadway's 20th anniversary or else I will whack you with a wrench!! Nobu Setoguchi: i'm Nobu Setoguchi. Start liking Wangan Midnight and that is final or else Kirinta Kusano will run you over with his Mitsubishi Eclipse! Minerva Mink: I'm Minerva Mink! Calling the Muppet babies stupid has got to be one of the worst and terrible things you have ever done!!! Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken! If you made a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will beat you up! Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama. You better not call Kento Koshiba a crybaby during The Lion King or else I will slam you down into the ground! Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire world just like Harry Forshew! Forest Law: I'm Forest Law! You will not leave school during detention because if you do, you'll be sent to Zootopia! Lei Wulong: Lei Wulong is here! If you tickle Lucina's feet for no reason with acrylic paint, Geon and I will beat you up severely! Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. Don't even think about hiring Dora to kidnap Palutena and tickle her feet for no reason with acrylic paint or else, you'll be sent to Hoshido, Valla! Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha. You'll be a fan of Viz Media and FUNimation for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands! Kagome: I'm kagome, I agree with inuyasha Luffy: I'm Luffy! Calling the Muppet babies stupid is very naughty for you to do that! If you call another baby stupid, I will beat you up severely! Eren: I'm Eren. Start liking Attack on Titan and that is final or else me and the Survey Corps will beat you up! Mikasa: I'm mikasa, your dumb, your stupid, you suck crash lands to the ground Lucina: Sorry I'm Late, I'm Lucina. You will be forced to watch Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins Of Madagascar (2014), The Land Before Time series, Rock-A-Doodle, Ice Age trilogy, Kung Fu Panda series, Rio 1 & 2, Digimon: Digital Monsters, and Yu-Gi-Oh instead of Barnyard (2006), Rango, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grown Up, Timmy Turner!, Charlotte's Web, The Wild Thrornberrys movie, The Rugrats Movie, Good Burger, and Hey Arnold!: The Movie. Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger Chill Penguin: And I'm Chill Penguin and we're the Mavericks, You're not coming to the Lakeside because you bully Azura for no reason by calling her bad names and make prank phone calls. Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions. If you ever disrespect the United States of America, president Donald Trump will be extremely pissed off at you and will exile you to Castle Krakenburg Nohr where Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Elise will kill you. Foo: I'm Foo. Your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff will be donated to charity and you'll never get them back ever again! Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to insult the baby versions of muppets. If you insult another child born, (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) because it could smash your skull! Noodle: I'm Noodle. You'll be forced to watch our show rather than Paramount and Nickelodeon. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to insult the baby versions of muppets! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! You need punishments! Shimajirō: 1st punishment, my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara will change your voice to Kayla! Midorihara changes Angelica's voice to Kendra. Angelica: (speaking in Kendra voice) No! (X40) My voice is Kendra, I don't want to speak like Noodle, change it back to Emma!! Mimirin: Never, we will not change your voice back! This is what you get for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands! Kikko Hayashida: 2nd punishment, spankings! Momoyama began spanking Angelica and we hear the sound of a person hitting someone with rapid punches. This action is censored. Angelica: Ow! (X48) Sakurako Koinuma: 3rd punishment, I will kick your ass!! Hayashida began giving Angelica Pickles a painful ass kicking. This action is censored. Angelica: Ouch! (X50) Kento Koshiba: 4th punishment, slappings! Koinuma begins slapping Angelica. This action is censored Angelica: Ouch! (X40) Kirinta Kusano: 5th punishment, ass beatings! Mashiro begins giving Angelica a very painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored. Angelica: Ouch!!! (X48) Nyakkii: 6th punishment, I will beat you up with my belt for hacking my GoAnimate4Schools account! Koshiba beats Angelica up with his belt. This action is censored. Angelica: No!! (X40) I'm bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding!!! Marurin Saasaki: 7th punishment, whacking you with a stainless steel baseball bat for making dead meat videos out of my friends!! kageyama whacks Angelica with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored. Angelica: Wah! (X40) Tamasaburo Hyodo: 8th punishment, punches in the face! Kusano begins punching Angelica in the face. This action is censored. Angelica: Wah! (X50) Kumakkii Mashiro: 9th punishment, I'm going to wham you down with a hammer! Hiroyuki begins whamming Angelica down with a hammer. This action is completely censored. Angelica: Ow! (X46) Shimajirō: 10th punishment, Mimirin Midorihara and I will beat you up for making a violent and offensive video out of me and my family! Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara beat up Angelica. This action is censored. Hana Shimano: 11th punishment, peeing on you! Noodle: Hana, we need to find a different punishment, not peeing. Hana Shimano: Oh, anyways, Custard will play the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song with his guitar in your ears until they bleed. Custard, play the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song with your guitar in your ears! *Custard: On it! *plays the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song with his guitar *James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning for misbehaving at James Horner's funeral today! If you force Casey Kelp to tickle her feet with acrylic paint for no reason, Lucina is going to stab you with a deadly dagger! Category:PornStar505 Gets Grounded series Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show